Cue The Rain
by WaywardCharlie
Summary: When a chance isn't seized, will Emma have to live with regret the rest of her life as she watches any chance at all slowly slipping away?After closing herself off from Emma, an accident opens Regina up to the what ifs.Will she choose to stay where everything is good, easy and safe? Or will she fight for her life, risk it all on a faint hope that what if could still become reality?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This is not set in a particular season. It's set about a year after Neverland, that's all I really know. Hook and Emma… Not happening except that one damned kiss. I guess it's a little AU in that I'm not sticking to any particular events that happened after 'the moment' in Neverland. Things happened, just not so much with Hook and Hood is a no show too. Really I'm just having a little fun with everything. The canon story lines don't play such a huge part in the story I'm telling. All I can ask is that you roll with it. If that's not your style, fair enough. This story might not be for you. **

**The inspiration for this came out of the song the story is named after. Cue the rain by Lea Michele. There was something about it that screamed story at me but for a while I had no idea what then boom. This concept hit me. **

**Anyway enough from me. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**As always I own none of the characters and make absolutely nothing financial from this. It's just me playing with my favourite pairing.**

**Charlie**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a trip Regina had made a thousand times or more without incident, the drive home something she could almost do in her sleep. There was nothing all that different about this particular night, no special circumstances, no magic involved merely an unexpected shift in the weather. After a rainy day, the temperature had dropped dramatically, freezing the puddles that had formed. That deceptively hidden danger known as black ice had appeared.

It was a trip she had made a thousand times so her mind had wandered, distracted by thoughts of an incompetent Sheriff. Why she could never get her paperwork in on time was beyond the brunette. Tomorrow she would go to the station and yet again read her the riot act. Enough was enough.

It was a trip she had made a thousand times but on this particular night as she made the usual turn into Miflin street she failed to notice the sheet of black ice spread out from the gutter. Her front passenger tyre hit it and the car spun out of control. Snapping out of her thoughts, she fought to get the car back under control but to no avail.

The tree seemed to appear in front of her out of nowhere. She had a split second to cry out then they collided, the car hitting on the drivers front end. The windscreen spidered but stayed in place and Regina's head jerked forward at the drop in momentum to slam into the wheel, which pushed down into her lap. The car swung around to smash in her door, the cabin closing in on the brunette as the window beside her shattered and glass rained down. A sharp pain ignited in her arm and she felt something snap as the car came to a shuddering stop.

Everything went quiet except for the ticking and hissing of the engine. Regina blinked, trying to see through the haze of red that had skewed her vision. She attempted to move her legs but they seemed to be stuck. She moved the arm that was against the door, wanting to see if she could open it but agony lanced through her, searing through her mind and spreading throughout her body. The pain was too much and her mind did the only thing it could do in that moment, it succumbed to a peaceful darkness.

* * *

Emma sat in the Sheriff's station doodling on a piece of paper. She was supposed to be filling out some of the ridiculous amounts of paper work that Regina wanted completed by yesterday. Why the mayor wanted to know how much toilet paper they had in stock was beyond her. It was toilet paper for crying out loud, who cares? If they needed more she'd just buy some out of petty cash. Did the brunette think she was stealing it to go on a mad toilet papering spree? Emma chuckled at the thought of actually doing that to Regina and the look she would have on her face. Of course it was totally juvenile and she never would… But it amused her anyway.

If she didn't do the paperwork, Regina would show up to yell at her about her incompetence and Emma took any excuse to see the Mayor, especially if it involved her favourite pass time of pissing the brunette off. The paperwork argument was an old one but still reliable and the inevitable sparks that flew between them was all Emma had. She'd been in love with Regina for a long time, sometimes it felt like she always had been.

Once, almost a year ago in Neverland, she thought that the brunette might feel the same way. There had been a moment when they were alone but she hadn't been brave enough to take it, thinking that there would be another chance. Then she had stupidly kissed Hook, a one-time thank you for saving her father. There had been no one around but it had been a mistake. She'd told Hook she wasn't interested but the damage had already been done. Somehow the brunette had found out and Regina had given her nothing but the cold shoulder after that. She'd tried to talk to the woman but all Regina would do was tell her to go talk to her boyfriend. She'd protested that he wasn't her boyfriend but it had fallen on deaf ears and she'd had to accept that there would be no second chance.

Eventually, once they returned from Neverland and things calmed down, they had settled into a kind of friendship for Henry's sake but Regina had remained emotionally distant. The blonde couldn't help but wish she'd grabbed that moment and tried for more. Surely she couldn't have been any worse off than she was now. It was a regret she lived with every day and yet did nothing about. If Regina ever looked at her with that same look in her eyes, she would take the plunge. For now, all she could do was wait and hope that eventually the brunette would come around.

She still had plenty of time up her sleeve and Regina couldn't remain distant forever… Could she? She sighed to herself. Maybe it was time to do something about it, what could it hurt? Neverland was months ago and she was already miserable. When the brunette came to yell at her tomorrow, she'd try. She wasn't exactly sure what she would try, but she still had time to come up with a plan.

The phone rang and she sighed with relief. There was only so much doodling she could do before she had to actually do some paperwork. She picked it up and cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear, continuing to shade in the elaborate R she had been working on. "Sheriff's station."

Her father's voice came down the line. _Emma, there's been a single vehicle accident down on the corner of Miflin and Main. _

Emma sat up straighter in the chair, her pen stilling at the name of the street. Her mind naturally going to the woman she had just spent the better part of an hour thinking about. _It couldn't be. She's a ridiculously careful driver. Heaps of people drive on that street._ "How bad is it? Any idea who?"

_It's not good, Em. Car versus tree. There's gas spilling out from under the car. I'm worried about getting too close before the fire brigade gets here._

Henry was staying with her tonight so she wasn't afraid for him but the fact that her father had ignored the second question had her on high alert. Emma gripped the phone tighter, "Do you know who is in the car?"

She heard David sigh, _Its Regina's car._

Emma felt the blood drain from her face as her stomach bottomed out. "I'm on my way." She dropped the phone, not even bothering to hang it up. She ripped her jacket off the hook, her gloves still shoved in the pockets and took off out the door.

* * *

As Emma pulled up to the scene she took in the group of people standing about fifty feet from the pile of metal that was bent out of shape, half around a tree. The lights from the patrol car made an eerie vision, casting red and blue over the area. She pulled up so her headlights illuminated the accident. Regina was in that? She slipped on her gloves, swallowed and braced herself as best she could and slipped out into the cold night air. At least the rain had stopped but the chill surrounding her sent shivers down her spine or at least that's what she told herself it was. _I would know if she were dead. I would know it. She's not. She can't be._

David was walking towards her from the direction of the crowd and she moved to meet him. The smell of gasoline was heavy in the air and over the murmuring of voices, she could hear hissing coming from the car. "Where's the fire brigade? The paramedics?"

"On the way, it's all volunteer so it's taking them a bit. I expect them any second. Grumpy was rounding them all up." David took in his daughter, the concern on her face. "I called you first.

"Did anyone see what happened?" Emma didn't want to waste time with these questions but she had a job to do. Everything at her was screaming to run to the car but she held herself back, afraid of what she was going to see. _She's alive. I know she's alive._

"No, just heard a loud bang and came out to see what it was. I was on patrol and heard the crash a few streets away."

She met her father's eyes and didn't try to hide the fear. "Is she…?"

David shook his head, "I don't know. I looked in the window and tried the doors but with all the gas and the engine hissing away, I was worried about creating any sparks. It could go up at any moment."

Emma raised an incredulous eyebrow, "So why are we wasting time?" She went to brush past him and he grabbed her arm.

"We need to wait for the fire brigade. It's not safe, Emma."

Emma shrugged off his grip and kept moving. "Since when has that ever stopped me? Regina is in there and I'm not hanging around while her life could be slipping away." She paused and turned around, "You stand there and wait." She gestured to the crowd. "Better yet, get everyone the hell away from here. I want them on the other side of the road. If it does go up, they'll get hit where they are." She paused, "And whatever you do, don't let Henry find out. Keep him away from this." She hurried over the remaining ground and approached the vehicle.

Emma took in the damage, the driver's side door was firmly wedged against the tree so there was no getting in there. She approached the passenger door and looked in. She could make out a woman sitting in the driver's seat, her head resting on her chest. She grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but it didn't budge. She moved to the back door and tried with the same result. She peered in and noted the door locks were down. Why did Regina have to be so security conscious?

Emma started to look around for something to smash the window with so she could get in when Charming approached her from behind. "Em, it's not safe. One person in danger is enough. We need-"

She rounded on him, "What I need right now is something to smash through the window so I can unlock the door. Either help me with that or get the hell out of my way. Every second we're wasting is putting Regina's life further in danger."

"Em, this mess… It would be a miracle-"

"Shut up. You don't know that. I don't know that. Which is why I need to get in there. She. Is. Not. Dead." Emma couldn't let herself believe it, it would be her undoing and she needed to focus.

Charming pulled his gun from its holster and Emma's eyes widened. Was he going to try and force her away? David just smiled and pulled the clip from it, tucking it into a pocket. Then he ejected the bullet from the chamber and walked over to the back door window. He swung the gun down barrel first and the glass shattered under the impact.

Emma wasted no time pushing him out of the way, reaching her hand through and around to unlock the front door. As she tried to open it, David stopped her. "Emma we can't risk sparks."

"Everything is wet enough. I have to try." It felt like every second that she was wasting was another trickle of Regina's life slipping away. She reached for the door but it was stiff and resisted her efforts. Then David was beside her and between the two of them they got it open enough that she could edge her way in. "Thanks. Now I need you to go stand where it's safe."

She didn't wait to see if he listened, her focus zeroing in on the woman trapped in the car. Her breathing hitched in her chest as she took in the brunette. "Regina?" She manoeuvred in the seat so she could get a better look and saw the blood coating half her face, the red standing out brightly against the unnatural paleness of her skin. She couldn't see where the blood was coming from, matted hair obscuring her view. When she gingerly reached out to brush it away, a gash was revealed running just under her hair line, blood still oozing from it. She glanced down to where the steering wheel was wedged tightly against the brunette's waist and tried to tug it up but it wouldn't move.

Finally she couldn't put it off any more so Emma took off her glove and reached out a shaking hand to Regina's neck. The skin was cool under her touch and her heart beat accelerated, almost like it was trying to encourage the brunette's to do the same thing. _Please, please, please._ She panicked for a moment, unable to feel anything and then her fingers found it, a slow and weak pulse. The breath of air she didn't know she had been holding whooshed out of her. She was alive, her Regina was alive. The question now was, for how long?

* * *

Regina frowned. She was standing in her kitchen with no idea how she had got there. She glanced around, everything looked familiar and yet… There were subtle differences. A dirty garish green coffee mug sitting beside the sink, a thing she would never allow in her house. She stepped closer to read the words on the side. _Zombie apocalypse brought on by lack of coffee._ She rolled her eyes, where had it come from?

The next thing to catch her eye was the bowl of apples on the counter. Except the bowl didn't just contain apples as usual but also held oranges. She couldn't stand oranges. Where had they come from? Was someone playing a joke on her?

She moved into the study and there were subtle differences here too. A quilt she had never owned folded over the back of her couch. The coffee table was strewn with paperwork, a couple of pieces even on the floor underneath. She was never that untidy. Just as she was about to look at the photos on the wall she heard the front door open. Was that Henry? Was it her night with him? She tried to think but couldn't remember, her mind feeling a little fuzzy. Maybe she was coming down with a cold. She moved towards the entrance, calling out to him. "Henry?"

Regina's face broke into a confused frown at the voice that came back to her, "Nah, babe. It's just me." It was all too familiar but the words were not. _Babe?_

She stepped into the foyer and her eyes confirmed what her ears had been telling her. "What are you doing here?"

Emma grinned at her, running a hand through her blonde hair. She started to close the distance between them causing Regina's frown to deepen. "It's lunch and when I called your office they said you were working from home this afternoon so…"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"I thought I'd swing by and make it up to you. We can both play hooky for an hour or two." Emma waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ms. Swan!" Regina looked shocked. Just what was the sheriff implying here?

Emma chuckled and stepped right up to Regina, slipping her arms around the brunette's waist. "So you're still a little mad at me, huh? You do know I love it when you call me that, right? Totally gets me hot."

What the hell was going on? Had the world gone mad? Regina was too stunned at what was happening to actually do anything about it and before she even registered the movement, Emma's lips were on her own.

* * *

**A.N So did the chapter grab your attention? Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of you who reviewed! It really is you guys that keep me going. Very happy you enjoyed the first chapter and hope the story continues to capture your imagination.**

**Charlie.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Regina felt the soft lips moving against her own and goose bumps formed all over her skin. For the briefest of moments she enjoyed the sensations the kiss was creating. The havoc in her belly, the tingles throughout her body, the warmth in her heart and then alarm bells were ringing. She got her arms up and pushed Emma away from her. "Ms. Swan, just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Emma stumbled back, a confused frown creasing her brow. "I thought I covered that. You, me… No Henry." She paused. "Are you still pissed at me? I said I was sorry. I know I was a little late last night but I was chatting to Rubes and lost track of time." She shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't mean to leave you here alone with David and Mary Margaret for that long. I know you're trying and I appreciate it… I do. I really shouldn't have been late and I'm sorry."

Regina looked at the blonde like she had gone insane, last night she had been… She… Why did her mind flash pictures of a dense forest? What had she been doing last night? She shook off the strange images and concentrated on the woman in front of her. "What are you talking about? Why the hell would your parents be here in my house?"

Emma stared at the brunette. It was Regina but something was off. The spark of happiness was missing from her eyes and it wasn't just that. There was something else but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She still felt the familiar tug in her heart when she looked at her but it was almost like this was the Regina she had first met. The blonde grew wary, who was the woman in front of her and where was her Regina? She stepped back, her hand going to her gun. "Who are you?"

Regina let out an exasperated sigh, "Really, Ms. Swan. I think I'm the one who should be asking the questions. You are in my home after all."

"Our home."

"What?!"

"If you really were my Regina you would know that this is our home now." Emma drew her gun and aimed it carefully with one hand at the imposter. "Who sent you? Where are you from? What do you want?" She slipped the safety off, "And where the hell is my wife?"

Regina stared down the barrel of the gun, her eyebrow raised and a glare in her eye. "No one sent me. Have you finally gone insane? This is _my_ house. Now I suggest you get out." She conjured a fire ball. 'Before something hap-" She cut off mid-word as Emma's last words sunk in, "Did you say wife?"

Emma eyed the fireball and subtly moved her unarmed hand, conjuring a barrier between her and the other woman. "Yes, wife. What have you done with her? I swear to God if she's hurt in any way…" The gun shook briefly as fear flashed through her so she took a deep breath and brought her other hand up to steady the weapon.

Regina felt the barrier pop into place and her eyes widened. When had Emma become proficient at magic? "You can conjure a barrier?" This was too much, first she was supposed to have married the blonde and now Emma could actually control her magic? This wasn't right. This had to be a cruel joke or some sort of curse. Someone had found out about her affection for Emma and was using it to toy with her.

"Surprised, huh?" Emma raised her eyebrow and smirked, "It was one of the first things you… I mean Regina taught me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I haven't taught you anything. We only discussed it yesterday…" Regina glanced around as things dropped into place and the flashes of forest made sense, last night she had been in another realm. She doused the fireball as panic began to bubble in her. "Why are we here? When did we get back from Neverland? Is Henry ok? Did we save him?" Her eyes grew frantic and she stepped forward to grab hold of the blonde but was stopped by the barrier. "Tell me, Emma! Is Henry alive?"

Emma's frown deepened and she reached up to run a frustrated hand through her hair. She stared at Regina for a few seconds, trying to make a decision. She could sense no deception in the woman standing in front of her but something definitely wasn't right. Finally she clicked the safety back on then lowered her gun, holstering it but left the barrier in place. She eyed the older woman wondering how she was going to take her next words. "Regina, we got back from Neverland almost a year ago. It's where we…" She shook her head, was this really happening? "Henry is fine. We saved him together. He's at school and will be home later."

"A year?!" Regina felt the colour drain from her face. "It's where we what?" What the hell was going on? Henry was safe and that knowledge relieved her fear for her son but she didn't understand what was going on. They had apparently rescued him so why couldn't she remember what had happened? How could she have lost a year?

Emma saw Regina go pale and concern for the other woman filled her. She fought against the instinct to drop the barrier and take the brunette in her arms. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Regina swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She concentrated, trying to recall her last memory. "You and I were alone and we were discussing Operation Henry."

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, she remembered that conversation well. "And nothing after that?"

Regina shook her head, "Nothing until I was in the kitchen a few minutes ago. I swear that yesterday we were in Neverland with your parents and…" She felt unexpected anger and jealousy rise in her and wasn't sure what caused it. It was yet another thing just out of her grasp. She spat the last name out, it felt bitter on her tongue. "Hook."

Emma waved her hand again and let the barrier fall. She heard the change in the brunette's voice when she had mentioned that name and knew why. Even if Regina didn't seem to remember anything after Operation Henry, some part of her obviously did. It was Hook who had almost come between them. The blonde quickly shifted the conversation away from the man, he had always been a sore spot. "Well then, I guess I know why you don't remember…" She shook her head, a sadness settling over her. "You've lost a year, Regina. You've lost…"

Emma sighed and stepped close to the other woman and reached out for her left hand. She lifted it between them and her fingers brushed across the band on the brunette's ring finger. "You've lost us."

Regina looked down in confusion and noticed the ring for the first time. "There really is an us?" She saw the ring and a part of her wanted to believe the blonde, her honest belief in what she was saying was obvious but something made the brunette hesitate, something was telling her this was wrong. There was no them. She knew deep in her heart she wished there was, that she did feel something for Emma but she was sure, in that missing year, she was very much alone.

Regina withdrew her hand and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked into Emma's eyes and saw a myriad of emotions, the strongest of which was love and it made her heart ache. She wanted to believe what she was seeing, she even wanted to believe the ring on her finger. She had always wanted Emma to be hers, had from the moment she had met the blonde. She remembered that aching desire, she remembered the number of missed opportunities but something in the back of her mind told her that Emma had never been truly hers despite evidence to the contrary. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't remember."

Emma saw the doubt clouding the brown eyes she loved, "There is an us." She reached up to caress Regina's cheek, filling her voice with as much confidence as she could. "We'll figure this out. You will remember and until then, I can show you what you missed out on." She leaned forward and brushed her lips across the brunettes.

Regina's mind puzzled over the last few words the blonde had said. What she had missed out on? Surely she meant what she had forgotten, it was a strange choice of words. If what Emma said was true, then she had missed nothing. Then the blonde was kissing her and Regina's heart stuttered at the contact and took off at a sprint, goose bumps racing across her skin. She forgot what she had been thinking about, all that was on her mind was the blonde. She wanted this, she wanted Emma. She had always wanted Emma. It was the only thing she was sure of right at that moment so she pushed the questions and doubt down, choosing to let herself believe instead, at least for the moment. When Emma deepened the kiss, she didn't push her away. She slipped her arms up around the blonde's neck and allowed her hand to slide into the silky hair at the base of the blonde's neck, pulling her closer. No matter her doubts and uncertainty, everything in her told her this felt so very right.

* * *

Emma turned to yell out the window and was startled that David was still standing there. "She's alive but her pulse is weak and she's freezing. I need a torch, a bottle of water, the first aid kit from the car and blankets."

"Got it." David ran off and she turned back to Regina.

"You hold on, Regina. You hear me? Don't you dare go and die on me. I've got things I need to say to you and I'm gonna be really pissed if I don't get to." She moved in her seat until she was sideways, slipping one leg up under her to balance. She leaned over, using the driver's seat to brace herself and ran her free hand down the arm trapped against the door. She felt a bump under the skin along with swelling and when she pulled the hand back it was covered in blood. Her heart tripped, the crimson on her palm making this all too real. _No, no, no._ She sucked in a breath and swallowed, fighting back the panic. Now was not the time to fall apart. Regina needed her.

She shifted again and tried to reach down past the steering wheel to check the brunette's legs but could only get as far as her knees before she was blocked by the crushed dash. She ran her hands over the rest of the brunette, trying to feel for any more damage. She felt a sting in her hand as glass from the broken driver's window pierced her but ignored the pain, pausing only briefly to yank the glass out. Her hand swept back up to Regina's neck, her fingers settling over the pulse point there, each beat a reassurance the brunette hadn't left her yet.

"Here." David held out a bottle of water and a torch. She turned to grab them, putting them on the chair next to her to take the med kit as he passed it through the window. "I've sent someone to get some blankets. Shouldn't be too long."

"Ok, thanks." She turned back to Regina.

"Em, I'm really not happy about you being in here."

Emma tensed, but kept her back to her father. "And you think I am? I'd rather be anywhere else, that this was not happening but it is and this is where I'm needed. This is where I have to be. I'm not going to leave Regina to die."

"What about Henry? If this ignites-"

Emma twisted back in the seat and sent her father a furious glare, "You think I'm not thinking about Henry? You think I want him to lose both his mothers? I don't. I don't want him to lose either of us." She shook her head in disbelief. "You really think he would want me to just stand back and let his mother die just to save my own skin?"

"No, I'm sure-"

Emma cut him off, she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "He would want me right here because he would understand. If there is a chance to save her, he would want me to take it and if the worst happens, he would know I died doing everything I could to bring his mother back to him." She snarled, "Regina is family and there is nothing I wouldn't do for my family so don't you dare try to use Henry against me. If it was Snow in here, would you really just stand back?"

David frowned, "That's different. Your mother and I…"

Emma stared into his eyes and didn't bother to mask the emotions in her own. She shook her head, "It's not. Regina… I…" A tear slipped down her cheek and she reached up to swipe it away, leaving a trace of crimson across her nose and cheek. "It's not different."

"You love her." It wasn't a question, Charming had seen fear and anguish shining in his daughter's eyes, but behind that, burning brightly, was love. How had he missed seeing that before now? When had it happened? He'd thought the two women were barely on speaking terms. He just didn't know how to feel about it, conflicting emotions battling inside him. He needed to process this new knowledge but now was not the time, Emma needed him to understand and so he tried. "What else can I do?"

Emma felt relief go through her that David wasn't going to continue to fight her on this. That he had understood and if not understood then accepted it, at least for the moment. "Get the blankets and find out where the hell the fire brigade is. We need to get her out of here now and she's pinned, we're gonna need the jaws of life." The blonde tried to catalogue the injuries without breaking but it was difficult. "Her legs are wedged under the dash and the steering wheel is up tight against her abdomen. Her left arm's broken and bleeding from somewhere. She has a major cut on her head, I'd say it split open when she hit the steering wheel. God only knows what's going on inside her." She blinked away more tears that were threatening to fall, her voice falling to a whisper. "Dad, I can't lose her."

David reached in and put a tender hand to her cheek, she leaned into the warmth allowing herself to drawn comfort for a moment. "I'll see what I can do about those blankets and chase Grumpy up." He withdrew his hand and stepped away when every instinct was screaming at him to drag his daughter out of there and away from danger. He turned around and jogged away to do as she asked before he could change his mind.

Once he was gone Emma turned her attention back to Regina. She opened the med kit and pulled out some gauze and tape. She switched on the flashlight and taped it to the dash so the light was shining on the brunette's face. In the harsh glare her pallor was even more washed out, the red shining brightly in contrast.

Emma cracked the bottle of water open and poured some on one piece of the material and started to clean the wound on Regina's forehead. It still bled but she did the best she could then placed the clean bandage over the wound and taped it down. She knew cleaning the wound wasn't enough, that it was the least of the damage but it was all she could do.

Emma grabbed the flashlight and leaned as far over Regina as she could, trying to get a good angle to see her bleeding arm. She finally found the wound on her upper arm where the window had broken and sliced into her. She taped the torch back to the broken dash, aiming it over the brunette's left shoulder so that she could see but so that the light wasn't directly in Regina's eyes. Even if they were closed at the moment she didn't want to cause her any unnecessary discomfort. She grabbed a wad of gauze and gently placed it over the seeping wound and held on, trying to stem the flow.

Emma settled herself better, ignoring the gearstick digging into her hip so she could use the hand on the back of the chair. She reached out checked Regina's pulse again, feeling it beat slowly under her fingers. _Too slow. Is it getting slower?_ "Please stay with me, Regina. I need you. I thought I had time and… Please, please just stay with me so I can show you what you missed out on." She watched as goosebumps broke out across the brunette and turned her head to yell over her shoulder, "Where are those fucking blankets?"

* * *

**A.N I don't think that's a cliffhanger… I think I'm losing my touch. ;-)**


End file.
